Reincarnated Love
by j-mori
Summary: The war had finally ended and Hijikata was finally able to spend his life with the woman he loved. However maybe not as long as he had expected. Now he has a second chance, but it might not be as easy as he thought. One, he's a teacher and she's a student, 2 she's the only girl at an all-boy school, and three, she has no memories of their past life together. Good luck Hijikata!
1. Cherry Blossoms

**J-mori: **Hey everyone, it's been awhile hasn't it? I've brought something new to the table, it's Hakuouki for two reasons, they need more Hakuouki here and it's sort of a present to my sis kintara5. So I based this off the SSL universe, forbidden love you know? Hijikata being a teacher, Chizuru being a student let alone the only girl at the school, that so does not spell out some forbidden stuff! Okay I'm going to shut up now haha.

* * *

_You really like cherry blossoms that much, huh?_

That moment replayed over and over again in my head I could hear her answer echo in my head ...

_Yeah. I like them because they remind me of you._

Every second of that day. The cherry blossoms dancing around us as they fell from the tree slowly falling to the ground we stood on.

_Well, I like 'em too. They remind me of you._

I'd look down at you at that moment to see that smile on your face as you looked up at me.

Those days were perfect, the days when you and I were together in peace after all the fighting ended.

But sadly those days only lasted for so long ...

_I've been worried about the end coming, lately ..._

Me and my selfish acts, if only I knew how they would affect you ... affect us.

_I never get bored when I'm with you. Sometimes I wish I could live forever._

Forever, huh? Though our lives together didn't last together, I'd like to think our love did.

It did didn't it?

Why else would I catch you at times staring at me during lessons ... And why else would I catch myself watching you when you weren't looking?

I like to think, we were reborn so we could live out the rest of our lives together.

_I don't want us to part. I want to stay with you as long as I can._

I didn't want us to part either, but we have a second chance now.

_I love you, Hijikata-san._

I love you too, Chuzuru ...

ooo

The school bell rang and all of the students began to step out of their classrooms.

"Man, is it just me or are the days getting longer?"

I looked up from the test papers in front of me and saw my fellow red-headed colleague Sanosuke Harada standing at the entrance to the classroom.

My mouth twitched into a grin as I responded, "I don't know, has it?"

Sanosuke chuckled as he let himself in and leaned back on the desk in front of my seat, "So did you think about my request, Hijikata?"

I paid him no mind as I continued to look at the answers, "No, I won't go to the races with you this weekend, unlike you I don't believe gambling is a proper way to spend the weekend."

He soon broke into a laugh as he patted his knee, "Not that, about going out to drink tonight, what do you say about that?" He pointed outside of the classroom as he continued talking, "I already asked Shinpachi and he said he's up for it, a great way to blow off some steam don't you think?"

Well of course Shinpachi would go for the idea; Sanosuke and he were always so close.

"Sorry, but I'll have to pass."

"What!?" said Sanosuke as his jaw dropped, "Why not?"

"I don't know ... I just don't feel too well." I said as I stacked the papers up and stuffed them into my suitcase, "Maybe time, who knows." I said as I stepped out of the classroom, "Don't forget to lock up!"

ooo

As I walked down the hallway students would keep greeting me as I passed by.

"Oi, Hijikata-sensei!"

I stopped dead on my heels and looked back to see a rather tall student walking towards me, "Heading home already?" asked the green-eyed student.

"Souji, what are you still doing here?" I asked him as I pulled out my cigarette box.

A grin appeared on his face as he answered back, "I was, but I can't find Heisuke anywhere."

Heisuke?

"Why are you looking for Heisuke?" I asked back.

"Oh you know ..." Soon enough a devilish smirk stretched across his face, "He's always with her, and you know I love walking her home."

My teeth clenched at the thought of her being hounded by the others here at the school. I could feel my stomach beginning to twist.

"Well Hijikata-sensei, I'll be heading off now." Said Okita as he patted my shoulder walking past me.

"Chizuru ..." I muttered as I pulled out a cigarette and proceeded to light it up.

I left the school building shortly after that walking to my car which I parked at the way back of the faculty parking lot.

"So pretty ...!"

I stopped and looked up ahead feeling the cigarette that was in my mouth falling out and hitting the ground. I know that voice better than anyone, it was—

"Chizuru?"

The only girl student here at this school was standing beside my car looking up at the cherry blossoms. The petals swayed around her as she reached her hand up to catch one, the petal gently landing on her palm.

"So pretty ..." she whispered as she gazed at the petal in her hand.

For a second I saw the image of her wearing a kimono dyed in pink with her hair down to her back. The image of her then looked at me and spoke, "O-Oh! I didn't think anyone would find me here."

I blinked my eyes a few times to adjust my vision and saw that my student was looking at me directly.

I recomposed myself and walked up to her, "Well you are standing next to my car."

Her cheeks flushed as she backed away from my vehicle, "T-This is your car!? I-I'm sorry Hijikata-sensei!"

I ignored her apologies as I rested my hand on her head patting it softly, "It's alright, you didn't put any scratches on it ... Or did you?" I said that last part in a cold tone as I stared down at her.

I saw the fear in her eyes rise, "N-No, I didn't sensei!"

I chuckled softly and brought my hand back, "I know, you weren't even close to it."

"T-That's mean, sensei!" she said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

My eyes glanced quickly at the petal she still had in her hand as I asked, "You really like cherry blossoms that much, huh?_"_

Her eyes widen for a second but closed as she smiled at me, "Yeah."

Her next words would end up catching me off guard—

"Yeah. I like them because they remind me of you."

"Chizuru ..." I said taken aback.

"I don't know why, but when I see them, they remind me of you sensei." She said as she looked back to the tree then back at me, "I picture you standing underneath them as they fall down."

I shook my head and pulled out my car keys, "Is that what you got from your daydreaming in class today?"

She giggled and responded, "Sort of!"

"Oh-yeah, you haven't seen Heisuke around anywhere have you?" I asked her while I unlocked my car.

"Heisuke?" she said before beginning to ponder on the question, "Heisuke ... I'm pretty sure he went home already."

I raised my eyebrow when she said that, "He did?"

But earlier Souji said that he was always with Chizuru, but then again it's not like their always together 24/7.

She nodded her head and picked up her backpack, "Yeah ... I wanted to head to the mall today after class to pick up some tea for us both since we ran out yesterday. He had offered to come with me, but—"

"But what?" I asked back quickly.

"It's nice to not always be surrounded by boys, gives me time to myself." She said smiling at me.

"I see ..." I said as I looked down at my keys.

Ironically, you were always surrounded by boys before I finally had you to myself in the end. Looks like things change don't they.

"Hijikata-san?"

"Hm?" I looked up at her with a surprised expression on my face, what could she want?

"I'll see you next week?"

I felt a small smirk appear on my face as I pulled my car door open, "Of course, unless you plan on ditching my class."

She shook her head as she giggled, "I would never dream of doing that!"

"You better or I just might fail you." I said lastly making my way into my seat and closing the door beside me.

I looked through my window and saw her waving at me. I nodded my head slightly as my good-bye and started my car up driving out of the parking lot and leaving her alone with the cherry blossoms.

I looked at my rear view mirror to see her one last time and that image appeared into my head once more.

Chizuru Yukimura in her pink kimono looking up at the beautiful cherry blossoms ...

"I really hope she doesn't ditch my class." I muttered as I drove home by myself that afternoon.

* * *

**J-mori:** Sorry it's a short chapter, I did it real quick before she went to bed since she has a curfew for usage of the laptop haha. Oh, also if you have any requests of any pairing from here feel free to request, I also take any Ratings, ask my sis I seriously do lol Until next time then everyone, I'll try to get another chapter up soon.


	2. The Meeting

**J-mori**: I said it'd be a bigger chapter didn't I?

**DISCLAIMER:**** I realized I didn't put the Disclaimer up on the last chapter, sorry about that. All characters in here are not mine, but the creator of Hakuouki and Idea Factory, I simply write stuff about them to amuse myself and others, haha.**

* * *

"I believe we can all start the meeting now!"

I sat at the long table with my colleagues Sanosuke Harada, the PE teacher Shinpachi Nagakura, the school doctor Keisuke Yamanami; who as we usually call him 'Sannan' and a few other faculty members.

We all turned our heads to the end of the desk as the principal Kondo Isami.

"First order of business, how was everyone's weekend?" asked Kondo with his everyday cheerful smile.

Shinpachi was the first to speak as he stood up mid-way raising his hand, "Oh, I had a blast during mine, I meet up with some old buddies of mine from high school and we went out drinking till dawn!"

Kondo laughed along with Shinpachi as he spoke, "Good, good, it's good to let off steam once and awhile but never go too far in drinking, Shinpachi."

I could feel eyes on me as I looked at Sanosuke from the corner of my eyes.

He had a smirk on his face and I felt like we was agreeing with what Kondo had said, "Doesn't it sound nice letting off from steam once and awhile. Hijikata?"

I closed my eyes as I spoke, "I said maybe next time didn't I?"

He raised his hand in defeat, "I know, I just hope you keep your word though."

Sannan soon spoke up causing all eyes to fall on him, "We came to discuss this week's events, did we not? We shouldn't be getting side-tracked."

Kondo walked over to Sannan and patted him on the shoulder, "That's our Sannan-san keeping everyone on track!"

Sannan nodded his head back in agreement.

Kondo then went back to the spot he was standing before and cleared his throat, "Just in case you didn't check the news bulletin in the office, this week we will be having a physical examination; all staff and students will be required to take one."

I saw the expression on some of the teachers' faces turn a little dark hearing about all students would have to take the examination.

I'm pretty sure I have a good idea as to why ...

"So on Wednesday have all students report to the gym which is where the physical examination will be held." Said Kondo as he walked slowly around the table we were all sitting at.

Kondo, do you not hear yourself?

"Are there any questions? Everyone understand?"

Let's look I have to—

"Um, Kondo I think you're forgetting something."

Everyone turned to the end of the table and saw Sannan with his hand up asking demanding attention.

"Of course Sannan-san, what is it?" asked Kondo with a friendly smile.

Sannan fixed his glasses before explaining the dilemma I believe most of the teachers had figured out.

"You're forgetting about a student." Sannan then proceeded to pull out a folder and pull out a picture and showed it to the others, the picture being of her; Chizuru.

"Chizuru Yukimura, 2nd year student, of course you all know ... The only female student here on campus?" said Sannan as his eyes directed themselves to Kondo.

Kondo had a shocked expression on his face as Sannan reminded him of Chizuru, "I-I forgot about her ...!"

"We obviously cannot have Chizuru participate on the physical examinations here with this other students, it can cause ... some problems." Explained Sannan as he continued looking through the folder.

Shinpachi chuckled to himself as he leaned back on his chair, "I seriously don't know how you could overlooked something like that Kondo."

Kondo took an inhale of breath afterwards sighing before asking, "Does anyone have any ideas of how we can do this then?"

Everyone began to think on any routes we could take that wouldn't cause an uproar by the students ...

"What if she stays after school?" suggested Sanosuke.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea, but then some students may end up sneaking in to peek at her." I said thinking the same thing.

"I think I have an idea." Said Sannan.

He stood out of his seat and walked over to the map of the area, still looking at the folder in his hand he spoke, "It says here there is a near-by school that only girls attend. Perhaps she can take her examination there?"

"That's not a bad idea." Said Kondo as he rubbed his chin, "What is this school called?"

"Shimabara Girl High School, sir." Answered Sannan.

Slammed his hands on the table Kondo announced, "Very well then! On Wednesday all students will take the Physical Examination; as for Chizuru—Toshi!"

"W-Wha—!?" I looked at Kondo and saw him pointing at me as he continued, "During lunch you'll go to Shimabara and ask if they will allow Chizuru to take her examination there!"

Why me!? I seriously had something to say but decided not to say anything, especially to the principal Kondo. I nodded my head and took the responsibility, "Yes sir."

"Dismissed!"

ooo

"Honestly, why do I have to go and ask for permission?" I asking grumbling as I lighted a cigarette.

"Well I don't know Hijikata, you do have a way with the ladies." Said Sanosuke as he pulled out his lighter in order to light his cigarette.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I retorted back with, "I honestly don't know how to talk to ladies."

"Really? I find that hard to believe, I remember all the girls falling for you in high school." Chuckled Sanosuke.

"It shouldn't be that bad, you know? You get to see all the girls in skirts and uniforms."

"Shinpachi, shut up." I said glaring at him.

"If you really don't know how to talk to ladies, just show them the goods!" said Shinpachi as he began to remove his shirt.

The goods? "Put your shirt back on!"

Shinpachi began to flex his muscles in front of me as he explained, "Ladies can't resist a good body, just show them what's underneath!"

"I'm pretty sure that'll get me arrested." I said throwing my cigarette to the ground and squishing It under my feet.

"Don't be shy Hijikata, this is never going to get you hooked up." Said Shinpachi as he picked up his shirt.

"Leave him be Shinpachi, something like 'showing off the goods' doesn't seem like something Hijikata would do." Said Sanosuke.

I smiled at him to thank him but was cut off, "I think he'd use Haiku's to do that."

"Say what!?" I glared at Sanosuke and saw him leaving the lounge laughing, "I'll be happy to be there for back-up if the day ever comes!"

I made it to the door and gripped the doorknob, "Both of you shut up, class is going to start soon!"

And with that I slammed the door shut behind me.

ooo

"Good morning, Hijikata-sensei!"

"Good morning, class." I said greeting my class as I turned to the whiteboard.

As my students pulled their materials out I glanced quickly behind me and scanned the classroom to see if Chizuru was here.

Thankfully she was sitting at her seat, and right next to her was ...

"Heisuke Toudou!"

The boy sitting next to Chizuru jumped in his seat as I yelled his name, he looked at me with wide eyes and stood out of his seat, "Y-Yes, sensei!?"

"Did you do the homework?" I asked walking up to his seat.

"There was homework yesterday!?" he said panic clear on his face.

I remained silent seeing what he would do in response.

"Sensei ..."

I turned my head to the other side of Chizuru and saw my purple-haired student Hajime Saitou raising his hand.

"Yes Saitou?"

He stood out of his seat and spoke calmly, "I don't recall you ever assigning homework yesterday."

All was silent as I stared at him and he stared at me back, though faintly you could hear the students around us whispering.

I closed my eyes and chuckled, "Very good, Saitou, you remembered."

"Whoa, what, you were tricking me then!" said Heisuke pointing at me as I walked away from his seat.

"I was seeing if you were paying attention yesterday." I said turned back to him.

I think he had realized he was starting to dig his own grave so he sat back in his seat quietly and rested his head on his arms while he grumbled something to himself, probably cursing me out, huh.

I saw Chizuru reaching out to him and patting him on the back trying to comfort him ...

"Hmph, I'll let it slide this once." I said as I opened the textbook, "Everyone turn to page 116."

I enjoy messing with my students, especially Heisuke since he has the most funniest reactions, though at times I think Saitou knows what I'm trying to plan and usually joins in. Maybe to make sure I don't go to far? But then again, I know when to quit.

At least I'm pretty sure I do.

oooFlashbackooo

That's how it was back then many years ago.

We were all a part of the group called the Shinsengumi, a band of ronin samurais' that followed the leader Kondo. I was the vice-captain alongside Sannan. Souji, Shinpachi, Saitou, Heisuke, and Sanosuke were all captains of the many men that followed the same path as us.

You though ... You were just someone we found that was being under attack.

Though we saved you and later threatened you, you still stayed with us after everything.

You were able to go freely but still you stayed until the end.

Why is it that only I remember all of this?

"O-Oh, Hijikata-san!"

I looked to the doorway seeing the door slide open as you came in with a cup of tea, "Your tea is prepared now."

I looked back at the book that was in my hand as I spoke, "Thank you. Just leave it there and I'll get to it."

"But then wouldn't it be cold?" she asked her tone worried.

I paused my reading for a moment thinking about what she said and ultimately shut the book closed releasing a quiet sigh as I did, "Very well, bring it here then."

Though she didn't say anything, the look on her face brighten when I told her I'd drink it now.

I couldn't help but smile as well seeing her smile.

Enjoying that quiet moment it was soon ended when Kondo entered ...

"Ah Toshi, this is where you were." Said Kondo as he entered the room.

I smiled seeing my long time mentor and close friend arrive, "Good morning Kondo-san."

Chizuru bowed her head as she smiled greeting him, "Good Morning!"

Kondo bowed his head back laughing, "Good morning Chizuru."

After getting comfortable and Chizuru pouring him a cup of tea I would ask him his reason for coming to my room so early.

"We've been giving orders to head out." He said his tone calm.

"To move out?" I asked as I took another sip of my tea.

He nodded his head and continued, "Yes, I'll explain everything after everyone arrives."

I saw Chizuru starting to pick herself up as she spoke, "I-I'll go tell everyone."

Kondo smiled thanking her.

Before she left Kondo who was close to the door got up and excused themselves out.

This was our routine back then—

"Chizuru."

She stopped looking back at me as she stood at the door.

"We'll all return back. You needn't worry ..." I told her reassuringly.

I saw her eyes water a bit as she smiled back, "Thank you Hijikata-san. I'll be praying for all of your safe returns."

And with that she left my room to find the others.

I looked down at my cup seeing my reflection in tea.

"We'll return ... Right?"

* * *

**J-mori**: Side note, I think the story will go from past to present to show the relationship Chizuru and Hijikata had in the past life. Everyone cool with that? Haha, we'll see what the reviews say. Until next time, see ya!


	3. Shimabara Girl High School

**J-Mori_:_ **This is what happens when I haven't worked for over a month. Seriously cannot wait till I fly back to Japan and start work again, I clearly have too much free time haha lol

_ Kitsune-Dark-Knight: I know right, Hijikata never seems to get a break does he? x D Hopefully this time, things turn around for him! : )_

**DISCLAIMER****: I do not own anything but the words that are written here and under this line, and above this sentence. I just confused everyone didn't I? Muwahaha, my plan worked! -shot-**

* * *

"Class is dismissed."

Right away everyone started packing their things up and heading off for lunch as soon as they were done.

I also started packing my things as well which caught Heisuke's attention.

"Heading out already, sensei?"

I looked up, "Come again?"

"Are you heading out already?" asked Heisuke coming up to my desk.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm leaving early." I answered gathering the class work that was done today.

"Ya gotta date maybe?" laughed Heisuke as he rested his hands on the back of his head.

Chizuru overhead and added in mumbling, "Sensei on a date? I'm not surprised, Hijikata-sensei is really attractive."

An awkward silence enveloped the room as both Heisuke and I stared at Chizuru.

Apparently Chizuru didn't think we heard her at first because she noticed us staring at her.

"U-Um, what are you guys staring at ...?" asked Chizuru nervously.

"You seriously can't mean that right Chizuru!?" questioned Heisuke as he rushed up to his friend.

"W-What are you talking about!?" asked a confused Chizuru.

Heisuke pointed back at me as he began, "You really think Hijikata-sensei is attractive!?"

The color on Chizuru's cheek turned into a deep shade of red as her eyes shot open, "You guys heard me!?"

"You were being serious!?"

I dropped my head and shook it trying to figure out how I got into this conversation.

"I'm way better looking than this old man!" said Heisuke pointing back and forth from him to me.

If it was possible for an ear to twitch along with an eye I think it just happened now.

"Wait a minute Heisuke!" I shouted as my head snapped up.

But I took it no one heard me for Heisuke was still interrogating Chizuru.

Chizuru began to step back away from Heisuke the more he advanced towards her and soon the last straw was snapped, "Stop it!" screamed Chizuru as she turned away and ran for the door.

At that same moment the door had been slid open by Souji, "Hey you two, you know lunch started like seven minutes— Huh?"

Souji saw Chizuru running towards him head-on and at the last second stepped to the side allowing her to run past him and out of the room.

Both Heisuke and I were at a loss as to what just happened, but Heisuke was first to react, "W-Wait up!"

Grabbing his white schoolbag he ran out of the room ignoring SOuji who was trying to ask what had happened.

Souji then broke the silence as he waved at me, "Sensei, what just happened here?"

I looked at him and tried to gather some words before answering but I could not for the life of me find any words to form a sentence ...

I sighed and closed my suitcase, "I honestly do not know ..."

Souji frowned seeing that he didn't get the answer he wanted and looked towards the hallway, "She looked awfully upset. Something obviously happened ..." He then raised his hands and looked at me, "Hmm, well I'll be heading off then, see ya sensei."

"Bye Souji." I muttered as the door slid closed.

I shook everything off and headed towards the door when something shined on my face, "Huh?" I turned to the source and saw that the sun was hitting a keychain that was attached to a dark blue schoolbag.

"What in the world? Don't tell me she ran out of the room forgetting her stuff here."

ooo

"Today is just not my day is it." I said looking for my box of cigarettes.

I stopped on my tracks remembering that I gave my last stick to Sanosuke after the meeting this morning, "Damn it."

He definitely owes me ...

"Maybe I can buy a new box before heading o—"

"Hijikata-sensei!"

"Huh?" I looked back towards the school and saw Chizuru running towards me, "W-Wait sensei!"

She had finally caught up to me but was out of breath as she crouched down holding her stomach, "N-Note to self ... don't run on an empty stomach ..."

"What the hell are you doing? You should be back inside!" I said looking down at her worryingly.

She took one more breath and stood up to explain her actions, "I-I'm sorry sensei, but I ran out of the room forgetting my bag! I-I need it to do the homework, can you please unlock the door for me?"

I stared down at her as she tried pleading me. I looked away and said, "No, I'm running late."

"B-But sensei!"

I then felt a pair of hands grabbing my elbow preventing me from walking, "Let go Chizuru."

"P-Please sensei, I've never missed turning in an assignment!"

Once more I stared down at her not saying a word and I could see her eyes beginning to tear up.

"I don't need to go unlock for you." I said.

Chizuru was going to say something back but before she could I pulled out her bag, "Because I have it with me."

The look on her face was of both surprise and relief.

"Thank you ... Thank you, thank you Hijikata-sensei!"

All of a sudden I felt her arms wrap around my waist as she hugged me, "Thank you ...!"

As much as I enjoyed that, I was still her teacher and here at school. I gently pushed here away from me looking to the side to hide the content I had in my eyes as I spoke, "Chizuru ... You know you shouldn't do that."

She then hugged her schoolbag to her chest as she spoke, "I-I know, but I'm just so happy that I was able to get it without any trouble."

I shook my head and turned to continue walking to my car. At the same time I could hear Chizuru's footsteps, which weren't getting farther away from me, but ... Closer?

I stopped and looked back at her seeing that she stopped as well but was looking up at me.

I thought maybe it was my imagination playing with me and continued onward but that same feeling kept creeping up on me and without any sign of me stopping, I turned around quickly that Chizuru ended up bumping into torso.

"W-Wha—?"

"A-Ah!"

I caught her and thankfully was able to stop myself from falling backwards.

"What are you trying to do, Chizuru?" I asked still having my hands on her shoulders.

"Is it true that you have a date today?" she asked looking up at me with a faint shade of pink on her cheeks.

"You really believed Heisuke about that?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her.

She was quiet for a moment but finally she shrugged, "I don't know for sure?"

I sighed and moved her back a bit, "I'm heading to Shimabara Girl High School."

She gasped and covered her mouth, "You work there as well!?"

"No!" I responded back.

"This Wednesday the school is having physical examinations. The principal assigned me to go and ask Shimabara if they'll let you have your examination there being that it is an all-girl school." I explained.

"You're going to Shimabara ..." muttered Chizuru to herself, slowly a small smile appeared on her face, "Do you think I can go with you, sensei?"

"Can you what?" I don't think I heard her right.

"Can I go with you to Shimabara? Sen goes to that school and I want to say hi!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"I just can't take you with me to another school Chizuru, and let alone the fact that school isn't over yet."

"In a way it is for me!" she said trying to convince me to change my mind.

"How so?" I asked amusingly. I definitely want to hear her reason.

"My last class is PE and I have a doctors' stating that I can't participate in the exercises we do in class." Explained Chizuru.

"That still doesn't give you the excuse of being absent for the class." I said back.

"Actually, I spoke with Shinpachi-sensei and he said that I could leave early until the doctor gives me the okay to participate." She said with a confident tone.

Did she rehearse this or something? Cause something is telling me that she was well too prepared for this.

"So in a way, I'm finished with school for today."

"And if I go and ask Shinpachi—"

"He'll tell you I have his permission."

"And that doctor's note—"

"He has the original and I have a copy as well."

"Are not going to let me finish my—"

"Nope~"

In a way I face-palmed myself seeing that she had outsmarted me. I sighed and pointed to the car, "Get in."

ooo

"Thank you for letting me come along, Hijikata-sensei."

We had just pulled out of the parking lot and were on our way to Shimabara now. Chizuru was in the passenger seat looking out the window as she spoke, "I can't wait to see Sen and the others."

"Just try to remember that this isn't necessarily a field trip, okay?." I said paying attention to the road.

"Yes sir!"

The rest of the ride was pretty much quiet for majority of the time we were on the road, but thankfully Shimabara was a few blocks from the campus that we made it there in a short amount of timing thus saving us from that awkward silence back in the car ...

"We're here." I announced taking out my keys from the ignition and facing her, "Are you ready?"

She looked at me and nodded her head.

We both stepped out of the car and I locked it when she closed her door. After that we both headed to the office where I had to speak with the principal.

Upon arriving someone called out Chizuru's name—

"Chizuru?!"

She stopped and saw her friend Sen running towards us, "What are you doing here, aren't you still in school at this time?!"

Chizuru rushed towards Chizuru and the two hugged each other after they were face-to-face, "I got out early and wanted to visit."

"Chizuru." I said.

Both girls looked back at me to hear what I was going to say, "Don't wander too far, I plan on making this visit quick, okay?"

She smiled back nodding her head, "Okay sensei."

She then turned towards her friend and started slowly walking down the hall while chatting and giggling with Sen.

I smiled to myself seeing just how happy Chizuru was here visiting Sen, but I couldn't let myself get side-tracked I had to go discuss the examination.

I made my way to the office and knocked on the door even though it was open, "Excuse me."

A lady looked up and saw me, she had long black hair though it was tied up but she had a pretty attractive face.

I chuckled seeing exactly who it was, "Kimigiku, what are you doing behind the counter?"

The lady named Kimigiku saw me and smiled, "Hijikata? My, what a surprise! What brings you here?"

"I need to talk to the principal, is she in?" I asked walking into the office.

"She is, but she's in a meeting right now with a parent." Said Kimigiku.

"Tch, dammit ..."

"Something the matter?" she asked.

"I need to ask if Chizuru can come have her physical examination here. All the students are taking there's on Wednesday and we think it'd be best if she took hers here." I explained.

"What a coincidence! Tomorrow the girls were going to be taking their examinations."

"Really?"

Kimigiku nodded her head and continued, "You should know that when your boys take their examinations, our girls take it the day before."

The door in the back of the office opened and a lady with light brown hair stepped out with a man behind her, "I'll be sure to send you the documents you requested. I'm really going to miss your daughter here, but I know she'll be just fine and her new school."

The man bowed to her, "She loves this school very much, but thank you for your wishes."

The man left and the lady walked up to Kimigiku, "Are there any calls for me?"

"No, but there is someone here to speak with you." Kimigiku then nudged her head towards me.

When the principal looked at me seeing her face more closely, I noticed she had deep emerald eyes. A lot like someone I know ...

Her mouth slowly formed a grin as she also took a deeper look at me.

"Are you ..." the lady began having Kimigiku finish, "Toshizo Hijikata."

I saw something in her eyes spark as she leaned over the counter, "You sure have a lot of nerves coming here to see me."

What? I don't even know who this woman is, this is the first time I've ever seen her!

"Taking my little brother's cell phone away for using it during school hours." She said drumming her fingers on the counter.

Taking a phone away?

"From what he told me, it was during lunch!"

W-Wait—

"Are you Souji Okita's sister!?" I asked backing a bit away from the counter. I had no idea his older sister was the principal of Shimabara!

"Are you here to give me his phone back, perhaps? Cause I also want an apology!" she said as a deadly atmosphere began to swallow the room.

Kimigiku sensed the change and spoke, "M-Mitsu, Hijikata came to ask about Chizuru."

In the blink of an eye, the principals' attitude changed—

"Chizuru?! Has she finally decided to leave Souji's school and enroll here?"

"No, it's about her examination." I said killing the idea of her switching schools.

Souji's sister Mitsu looked at me with a glare but shook it off, "Let me guess, you want her to take hers here?"

I nodded my head.

"I see ... In that case, of course she can come, we'll welcome her anytime here. Be it as a student of Shimabara or a visitor." She said smiling softly.

"So when should she come tomorrow?" I asked.

"Just give her the day off for tomorrow." Said Mitsu.

"Give her tomorrow off?" I said surprisingly.

Nodding her head she continued, "It's only one day, also you can't make her walk around that much right now."

Well that sentence put me in more confusion ...

"It involves her doctors note, she can't walk around that much." She stated.

"I think I know what's going on, I remember my sister having things like this happening when she was around Chizuru's age." I said to myself but at the same time to them.

"Let's just say it comes and goes every month." Said Kimgiku.

"Then yeah, I understand everything now." I said stuffing my hands in my pocket.

"What's the matter Hijikata? Feeling uncomfortable?" asked Mitsu mockingly.

I glared at her and responded, "Shut up."

She giggled and then asked, "So do we have a deal? Give her tomorrow off and she'll be in school the next day?"

If she had to rest then it was for the best. I took out my right hand and offered it to Souji's sister, "Yeah, we have a deal."

She took my hand and shook it commenting during the shake, "Maybe you aren't that bad as Souji says."

Just what the hell does he say about me!?

I sighed and made my way to the door, "Thank you for seeing me, I'll tell Chizuru about the details."

Kimigiku waved bye to me as Mitsu watched me leave with a smirk on her face.

She really reminds me of her brother now ...

ooo

"Chizuru, are you around here?"

I turned the corner and saw she and Sen sitting on a bench.

"There you are." I said walking up to the two girls.

"O-Oh, Hijikata-sensei! Are you done talking to the principal?" asked Chizuru.

I nodded my head as I brushed my hair back a bit, "Yeah, I'll explain everything on the way back."

Chizuru nodded her head and stood off the seat, "Okay, I guess I'll see you next time Sen?"

Sen smiled back and waved, "Till next time!"

With that me and Chizuru left the school and entered the car.

"So am I allowed to take my examinations there sensei?" asked Chizuru a little quietly.

I looked at her and then nodded my head, "Yeah, tomorrow you'll be coming here. You don't have to go back to school after that, consider it a free day."

She looked at me surprised, "R-Really?"

I nodded my head and started the car, "Looks like you get to see Sen again, huh?"

Chizuru then smiled happily as she agreed, "Thank you for bringing me today Hijikata-sensei, it really means a lot."

I smiled back at her though she didn't see it for she was looking at the entrance to Shimabara during that moment. I thought about how happy she must have felt seeing her friend. I then remembered what she told me last week, about it being nice to not always be surrounded by boys. This must've been what she meant.

"Did you go to hang out with some friends from here that day I caught you around my car looking at the trees?" I asked.

Chizuru looked at me tilting her head to the side, "Sensei?"

"Saturday yesterday, after class. Did you go to the mall to hang out with some girls?"

I heard a faint gasp come from her before she answered, "How did you know? Are you stalking me sensei!?"

I quickly responded, "No! I am not! I-I ... Was just wondering, seeing you with Sen made me think about what you said that day."

It was quiet for about a minute but Chizuru finally spoke, "You're right ..."

"Huh?"

"You're right about Saturday. I went to the mall to go window shopping with some students here. It was really fun." Said Chizuru with a smile on her face.

"I see ... Then you'll probably have a lot fo fun tomorrow, huh."

She shrugged as she put her seatbelt on, "Who knows. It's a shame I'll be missing your class ... Heisuke doesn't take that well notes, so I can't ask him for the materials for tomorrow."

"There's Saitou." I suggested.

"Maybe ... But he's been busy with his student disciplinary duties so I don't want to bother him." She said.

"You're just making this really hard, you know." I said jokingly.

Chizuru giggled and responded, "I'm a tricky student, aren't I?"

"Oh I don't know about that Chizuru ... I think I have you figured out now."

Chizuru looked at me with a smile on her face, "Really?"

I chuckled, "I think. But first, let's get you something to eat."

I put my seatbelt on and backed out of the parking lot as we set off to get something to eat.

* * *

**J-mori: **I hope you all enjoyed it, until next time take care!


	4. Mitarashi Dangos

**J-mori:** One more week, and I'm heading back to Japan! My excitement kept me up all night that I ended up typing up a chapter haha And I have a feeling a lot of people are going to get mad at the ending of this chapter so in advance, I apologize! I just couldn't help myself! -shot-  
_  
Sakuramori: Thank you for that review, it really means a lot. : ) And I agree, there aren't that many SLL fanfics of the two so I'm really happy that you like this one for that : D  
Kitsune-Dark-Knight: ZOMG, I DO THAT NOISE TOO WHEN I FAN-BOY ABOUT STUFF! Majority of the times it happens in class and I get kicked out, but who the hell cares cause I sure don't! Wow, that was not good x D lol And I don't blame her for thinking he's attractive, I sure as hell felt jealous when I saw him on the cover I thought, "Dammit, she's getting this hot guy!? I want him!" -sigh of relief- That felt good, I felt like we did some good bonding x D Okay I have to shut up, go read! lol_

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in here but the words that you are now reading. As much as I wished I owned the characters sadly they belong to their rightful creators, IDEA FACTORY.****  
**

* * *

I could feel his breath touching my skin ...

His purple eyes gazing into mine, his lips slowly moving as he whispered to me—

_Good-bye ..._

ooo

I sat there in the dining room staring down at my cup of hot chocolate as I thought about the events that happened yesterday after Hijikata-sensei and I left Shimabara.

"I wonder what's taking her so long ..." I muttered as I lifted the cup to drink some chocolate.

I turned my eyes to the corner and saw a mitarashi dango wrapped up in plastic on the counter.

"Hijikata-sensei ..."

oooFlashbackooo

"You don't have to get me anything to eat, sensei. You can just drop me off at home." I said playing with my keychain that was attached to my schoolbag.

"I don't think so." He said still staring at the road.

"You could have eaten back at school but chose to come with me to Shimabara." He then turned to me when we reached the stoplight and grinned saying, "You don't think I didn't hear your stomach growl when you came up to ask my do you?"

I felt my face blush as he said that, "W-What ...!?"

It was true, I didn't eat anything today and when I ran after him in the parking lot my stomach was starting to act up probably cause I left it empty all day.

I bit my lip and shook my head, "You don't tell a girl something like that!"

I felt so embarrassed as Hijikata chuckled to himself, I buried my head in my schoolbal wanting this moment to end—

"Chizuru, just shut up and let me get you something to eat, okay?"

I peeked outside of my bag and felt my face turn redder as he smiled at me softly, "That is my apology to you."

I seriously felt my heart skip a beat at that moment ...

Along the way to wherever he was planning to buy me food from we chatted about numerous of things, he asked about how my father was doing who was away overseas for his work and if I was alright being alone at my house, but I explained to him about how Heisuke and Okita were my neighbors so I wasn't really alone at all and that Okita's sister would come and check up on me and Heisuke since his parents were away as well.

I had completely forgotten about how embarrassed I was earlier and couldn't stop thinking about how much I was having fun talking to Hijikata. I could honestly say that I understood how my friends at Shimabara felt like whenever a topic about Hijikata would pop out.

I just don't know what it is about him, but he has this natural charm in him.

"Chizuru?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him, "Y-Yes Hijikata-sensei?"

I saw him frown a bit as he turned back to the road, "You weren't paying attention were you."

"I-I was!" I responded.

"Then what did I just ask you?" asked Hijikata.

Uh-oh ... What was it?

"U-Um ..."

Uhhh ... Time to improvise!

"Look at that!" I said pointing over to his left.

"Nice try, Chizuru but you'll get us to crash if you thought that would work." Said Hijikata with a annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay, I wasn't listening, I'm sorry ..." I admitted.

He sighed and shook his head, "I was asking if eating a dango would be alright for you to eat."

There was no way I would have been able to guess that! But eating a dango? That does sound nice.

I nodded my head and smiled, "If that's okay with you then yes please!"

He grinned a bit when I answered.

"Then dango is it."

I couldn't help but feel like a giddy schoolgirl as he turned the corner to go buy some dangos for us to eat ...

ooo

"Where are we Hijikata-sensei?" I asked peeking out the window.

"It's a café I usually stop by on my way home from school. Right next to it there's a little food stand that sells dangos." Explained Hijikata.

I nodded my head in understand, "I would never have guessed you for a café type."

"Really?" he asked.

I giggled, "I'd see you more as espresso or something."

He shook his head and opened the door, "Let's just get going now."

We both stepped out and made our way to the side of the café that was packed full inside.

"Whoa, that place must be really popular ..." I rushed up to the window and looked inside the store as Hijikata walked up to me, "Do you want something to drink while you eat?"

I shook my head, "Have you go into there? No thank you, I'm alright with just eating something."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said looking back at him.

He looked down at me and patted me on the head, "Alright, you go find somewhere to sit and I'll go order you some."

"Of course, sensei!" I said as he walked away.

I looked around trying to see if there was somewhere we could sit but from as far as my eye could see every table and seat were taken.

"They should really put more seats out here or something ..." I said pouting a bit with the outcome of my quick search. I guess we'll have to settle for the steps?

I slowly walked around trying find somewhere to sit and from time to time looking back to see how far I was being separated from Hijikata.

The distance was quite great but I finally managed to find a pair of steps that lead to a fountain up above. From where I was sitting I was able to see the top of Hijikata's head. I cannot take my eyes off of him now—

Though my thoughts were interrupted by my stomach growling.

"S-Shh!" I whispered to my stomach, "Don't do this now!" I said patting it gently.

"To think Hijikata-sensei heard my stomach growling ... How embarrassing ..." I muttered as I rested my head on my knees, watching Hijikata who was still in line.

All around me I could smell the scent of coffee beans and related coffee smells, but there was no scent of anything sweet like a dango nearby, so maybe that's why my stomach was growling more because it couldn't wait to taste the treats.

I closed my eyes and sighed faintly, wishing he'd come soon. I wanted to talk to him more ...

"Excuse me, miss?"

I heard a voice behind me and turned around, "Hello?" I said as I saw a man standing behind me.

The man had a soft smile as he reached down and seated himself right next to me, "Mind if I sit here?"

"U-Um ..." Well you already seated yourself so what do I say?

After he got comfortable the man looked at me and noticed my uniform, "A student? Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"U-Um, I-I got let out early today." I answered back scooting away from him a bit.

"Really? Then why are you out here by yourself? Don't have any friends to hang out with?" he asked.

"Actually I—" but was cut off as the man rested his hand on my knee, "S-Stop!" I shrieked as I slapped his hand away.

The man laughed it off and leaned a bit closer to me, "What's the matter? I don't mind spending time with you." He said as a smirk grew on his face.

I could feel my legs going numb out of fear as I leaned away from his advances; I quickly glanced at where the dango food stand was and saw that Hijikata wasn't there anymore.

"S-Sensei ..." I said seeing that he was gone and out of my sight.

"Sensei?" The man chuckled as he continued, "Don't tell me you were with your sensei today— Or maybe you want me to be your sensei?"

I covered my mouth as I shook my head, the idea of this man being my sensei in place of Hijikata made my stomach turn.

"Don't worry; I won't punish you that hard for skipping class." Whispered the man as he grabbed my wrist hoping to pull it away from my mouth.

I could feel tears threatening to fall form my eyes as I tried to fight off the man, but to no avail.

In all honesty I was shocked seeing that though there was a large amount of people no one happened to notice I was being attacked by someone!?

"H-Hijikata-sensei ...! Hijikata-sensei!" I shouted as the man pulled my wrists away.

"Shh, shh, I don't bite ..." said the man as he leaned towards me; I could see why this was happening now. As he got closer to me I could smell the scent of alcohol on him, he was drunk.

To think, my first kiss would be with a drunken man.

"Hijikata ... san ..." I whispered as I closed my eyes tight hoping this moment would end.

Just when I thought I was not going to be saved, I heard his voice—

"Run, and I will kill you. Do you understand?"

My eyes shot open as I saw past the man behind him was—

"Hijikata-sensei!"

He looked at me and it was clear there was the sign of worry in his eyes but when he looked at the man in front of me he had the stare of a murder that was just about to kill its victim.

The man released me and stood up to face Hijikata.

"Who the hell do you think you are, telling me that you're going to kill me!?" asked the man as he grabbed Hijikata by the collar.

Hijikata glared at the man slapping his hands away, "Who do you think you are touching my student?" he asked with a cold tone.

The man became mad at being not slapped away once by me but again by a man. He clenched his fist and was going to strike at Hijikata, "S-Sensei!" I shouted not wanting him to get hurt.

But before the man could hit him, Hijikata stepped to the side and kicked the man's foot off the ground causing him to trip on himself and fall down the few steps that were below us.

I covered my mouth gasping at what just happened, but was quickly caught off guard as I felt a pair of hands grab me by the arm and pulled me up to my feet, "Hurry up and come with me." Said Hijikata speeding off as bystanders began to gather around to see the situation that was occurring.

I looked back at the man and saw he was still lying on the ground as someone people around him took photos while others were seeing the he was okay.

As I looked back forward I felt Hijikata slip my hand into his and held it tightly as he led me away from there and back to his car . . .

ooo

"T-Thank you so much, sensei." I said as we sat there in his car.

Ever since we got into his car, Hijikata hadn't said a word. He wouldn't even look at me ... The moment we got in not even giving me a chance to buckle myself; he started the car and drove me straight to my house, or at least to the corner of it.

I bit my lip trying to figure out a way to get a word out of him or even a glance, but every idea that came into my mind would disappear the moment I tried to think on it.

I closed my eyes and looked at the door handle.

Maybe I should just leave and head home now?

I slowly reached for the door handle when he said—

"Do not touch that door."

I stopped the moment he spoke as I slowly looked at him. He had his head buried in his arms which were leaning on the steering well. Judging by his tone, he was seriously mad.

I tried to fight back the tears but was unable as I felt a stream come down my face. Quietly I spoke, "H-Hijikata ... I-I'm so sorry, I don't ... know how I could repay you ... But only say thank you ..."

I covered my face as I began to weep into them; the fear that I felt back then when the man attacked me was beginning to take over. I don't know if I was crying because I was so happy I was saved, or because I was just so scared back there.

"Chizuru ..."

Even though he said my name I never looked up from my hands, I just kept crying.

I thought there was no way I was going to stop until I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my body. And they weren't only strong, but they were warm as well ...

I felt a hand rub on my back softly and slowly as I heard words being whispered into my ear, "Don't cry Chizuru ... I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner."

"Hijikata ..."

I felt myself being pushed back away from the body in front of me as I felt my face being lifted up to see a pair of purple eyes.

His eyes were caring and loving, I felt myself getting lost in them.

"Were you scared when you were with him?" he asked softly.

I bit my lip and nodded my head feeling his fingers wipe my tears.

"I see ..." he said as he continued to look into my eyes.

"If you hadn't showed up ... I-I—" but stopped as I was beginning to cry once more.

I dropped my head forward as he brought my body back to his. If it wasn't for him earlier, I don't know what would have happened.

Sensei ... How could I ever repay you?

"Chizuru ..." whispered Hijikata.

We both backed away from each other as we stared into each other's eyes.

The space between us was so little, I could feel his breath on my skin. I wanted so badly to hide my face, I felt like my cheeks were burning. What was he thinking?

Just barely, he leaned towards me, his lips barely an inch away from mine, if he was going to do what I think he was going to do, I wouldn't mind, I wouldn't care for I could feel myself wanting him ...

At least, I thought he was going to.

"Good-bye ..." he whispered as I felt the door behind me open.

I blinked my eyes in disbelief as I uttered, "W-Wha ...?" I looked behind me and saw his left hand on the door. Was that why he leaned forward so he could get the door?!

I could myself want to go under a rock and dying and having the world forget all about me! I looked back at sensei to see if he was going to do anything, but instead he patted me on the head, "You should get going now, you must be really tired."

"B-But—"

I stopped as he smiled at me while handing me the dango he bought, "Maybe you can finally eat this?"

I took the dango and nodded my head as I smiled while trying my best not to cry, "I will, sensei, thank you so much for getting me this."

I stepped out of the car and waved him good-bye before closing his door. I saw that he waved back and I smiled even bigger feeling satisfied with our farewell. I put on my school bag and began walking to my house when I heard his car engine start and felt the wind breeze by me as he drove by. I slowly stopped walking as I felt my heart becoming tighter and tighter as his car began to get smaller and smaller in the distance.

I held the dango close to my chest as I thought of those last few moments in his car. I touched my fingers to my lips remembering how close his were to mine. I could hear myself wishing that I had erased the inch that was between us.

"Stupid Chizuru ..." I muttered at myself disappointingly.

I then looked down at the treat and gasped as I saw what type he had bought me.

It was a mitarashi dango ... My favorite dango.

"Out of all the ones ... he got me this?" I said shocked, "A coincidence?" I questioned to myself as I examined the dango more closely.

There was no doubt about it, it really was a mitarashi dango! I could smell the scent of the sweet soy sauce that was poured on it perfectly.

I bit my lip as I thanked Hijikata inside my head, "Today was truly a great day wasn't it?" I said as I rushed back home happily.

oooEnd of Flashbackooo

And now here I was sitting at the table staring at the dango on the counter.

I laughed to myself remembering how I could eat it yesterday because I couldn't stop blushing and squealing as I thought of Hijikata.

"Maybe, I can eat it today for lunch?" I suggested to myself.

All of a sudden I heard knocking coming from the front door, "Ah, that must be Mitsu-neesan!"

I grabbed the dango and my schoolbag as I rushed to the door to greet Okita's older sister.

"Good morning!" I said as I opened the door.

Mitsu waved at me as she shook her car keys, "Good morning, Chizuru, are you ready to go now?"

I nodded my head and locked the door behind me as I walked off with Mitsu to her car.

Today, I was going to Shimabara for my physical examination.

Today, I wasn't going to be seeing Hijikata ... Inside I was really sad knowing I wouldn't see him until tomorrow.

But in my mind I kept thinking about how I just had to get through today and tomorrow for sure I'd see him again.

I looked down at the dango in my hand thinking remembering that I had to put it away in my bag.

"I don't want you guys to be squished in my hand, Hijikata-san bought you guys for—"

Wait a minute ...

I shook my head as I repeated to myself, "It's Hijikata-sensei. Hijikata-sensei, not Hijikata-san."

"Everything alright Chizuru?" asked Mitsu.

I snapped out of it and nodded my head, "Yeah!"

"Good." She said smiling at me. She unlocked her car and said, "Hop in, okay?"

I nodded silently and opened the car door.

Maybe I was just a little tired today?

* * *

**J-mori: **Okay, so before anyone kills me! I said I was sorry before you even began to read the chapter! Of course that is if you didn't skip my banter up above, but I couldn't help myself I felt like trolling someone and Chizuru was the closet by so I had Hijikata in a way troll her, though to make you feel better, he did want to kiss her but he held back and to cover his mistake opened the door. So there is my answer, I'm sorry hopefully you'll all forgive me!


	5. An Unexpected Request

**J-mori**: Holy, how long has it been since I last posted? I'm so sorry everyone, many reason. 1, this chapter is really short, I typed it up in the airport while I was waiting for my plane to arrive, and then 2 it's posted hella late, the moment I get back to Japan the dorms were shut down and the house I ended up staying at had no wifi whatsoever. I'll definitely make it up in the next chapter, I PROMISE!

And thank you everyone who's been reviewing this story, it means so much!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of this whatsoever simply the story that is being told whereas the characters in this story are all created by Idea Factory and the creator of Hakuouki.**

* * *

"Sano!"

Sanosuke who was sitting at his desk in the faculty office looked up from the magazine he was looking at, "Who ...? O-Oh, Hijikata!"

I walked up to his desk as he continued, "You never call me by 'Sano ...' Something serious must've happened."

I responded quickly at his accusations, "Not really, I just wanted a smoke. I haven't had one since yesterday."

Sanosuke's eyebrow rose a bit at the sound of my tone.

"Really?" He asked as he opened a drawer to pull out his box of cigarettes, "Why didn't you buy one yesterday, you must've had a lot of time especially since you left school early."

I turned my head to the side pretending I didn't hear what he said.

He sighed and chuckled as he offered me a cigarette stick, "I'm not surprised, mostly seeing that it's you. You were never one to talk about your problems."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." I said as I took the stick he offered, "Thanks Sanosuke."

"You said my name now!" he said before laughing.

"Shut up." I muttered as I proceeded to lighting it up.

"So what were you doing yesterday after you went to Shimabara? You honestly couldn't have forgotten you were out, right?" asked Sanosuke who was now leaning back on his chair reading his magazine.

I sat at my desk and puffed on the cigarette, "I just lost track of time ..."

"Why don't I believe you?" said Sanosuke with a smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes and continued to smoke, "I don't recall asking if you did or not."

I heard Sanosuke sigh as though he was disappointed with my response. I only shook my head and continued tosmoke.

"So no, Chizuru today, huh? All the boys in my class got really bummed out hearing she would be absent today." Mumbled Sanosuke.

I felt my eye twitch and my cigarette falling from my mouth and to the ground, "Hounds." I growled as I loosened up my tie and leaned back on my chair.

"What's the matter, Hijikata? Did I struck a nerve?" asked Sanosuke as he peeked over his magazine. I knew he was just trying to push my buttons, but I was fault having for letting his words get to me.

"Oi, sensei~ Are you in here? "

Both Sanosuke and I looked to the door to see Souji standing at the doorway grinning at us both, "Hijikata-sensei and Sanosuke-sensei, just the two I was looking for."

"Souji, what are you doing here?" I asked him as he walked inside the room.

"Well, I'm here to give Sanosuke-sensei the rooster from last class and for you Hijikata-sensei ..." said Souji as he stepped to the side revealing Heisuke who was standing right behind him.

"Heisuke?"

Heisuke looked at me with a pout as he mumbled, "G-Good morning, sensei."

I looked at Sanosuke for an answer but was given the 'I-Don't-Know' shrug, so I ended up looking at Souji hoping he knew why Heisuke was here.

Souji patted Heisuke on the back and said, "Come on Heisuke, I came here with you didn't I?"

Heisuek bit his lip and inhaled a deep breath before speaking, "U-Um, is it alright if you go through my notes today, sensei ...?"

"Your notes?" I said with a surprised look on my face. I looked at Souji as he nodded at me, "Well now that the cat is out of the bag, I'll get goi—"

"W-Wait, Souji! You can't leave me here along with him!" said Heisuke as he latched onto Souji's arm.

Souji seemed unfazed by the sudden reaction Heisuke gave him but spoke calmy, "What? Sanosuke-sensei is still here, so you're not technically alone with him."

"Well actually, I'm about to head off to class and prep up." Said Sanosuke as he beginning to stand up from his seat.

Heisuke frantically looked up at Souji who was wearing a poker face, "You heard the man, I should get going then."

"S-Souji!"

I sighed and turned back to my desk letting Heisuke resolve whatever the hell was going on right now.

"Hmm, I wonder how Chizuru is doing at Shimabara ..." I muttered to myself as I opened my drawer and pulled out some papers that needed to be graded.

"Oh for the love of— Hijikata-sensei, will you just help Heisuke!?"

I turned my head to the side and asked, "What was that?"

Souji pulled Heisuke in front of him and repeated, "Help Heisuke here, apparently he doesn't have the balls to ask you for help."

"W-What, Souji what the hell man!?" yelled Heisuke but was ignored as me and Souji continued our conversation, "What does he need help with?"

"That he can tell you, I'm out of here now." Said Souji before turning on his heels to leave with Sanosuke.

I waited for them to leave before I laid my eyes on Heisuke. His face was slightly red as he looked down at the ground his mouth opening and closing trying to find words to say.

"Well?" I asked.

"I-I know I'm not the best note taker, but—" Heisuke then cut himself off as he bowed forward extending his arms out offering me his papers, "Can you please look over them and tell me if they're alright?!"

I grabbed my cigarette and puffed on it before taking the papers from him, "Since when did you take notes?"

"Since Chizuru didn't come to school ..." muttered Heisuke in a barely audible tone.

Ah, that's right ...

"Yesterday, after Chizuru ran out of the classroom ... I tried finding her but she was gone already." Explained Heisuke as he continued to look down at the ground still bended forward.

As he spoke I looked at the papers and was shocked to see that there were a lot of things written on it, kind of sloppy, but for having to read his papers all year I was able to make out what he wrote.

"I wanted to apologize to Chizuru by giving her the notes from today's lecture. I know how much she studies for your class, and I don't want her to fall behind just because of one absence."

"I'm surprised Heisuke, these notes are pretty good." I said adding some missed information on his notes.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you if you give her these." I said laying them down on my table. I pointed at the seat across from me and instructed Heisuke to grab it and sit next to me so we could go over his notes and make them a little neater.

"Thanks so much Hijikata-sensei!" said Heisuke as he rushed to grab the chair.

Since the first day Chizuru was first brought to the Shinsengumi, you were always there by her side ...

oOo

"Chizuru-chan!"

The noise of a door sliding opening echoed in the silent room, I looked up at saw Heisuke running to Chizuru's side who was sitting outside of the room looking up at the clouds.

"Oh, Heisuke-kun ...!" said Chizuru who smiled at the light browned hair boy.

"Hijikata-san, is it alright that Heisuke just comes in here and talks with Chizuru-chan?" asked Souji who was laying on his side watching the two outside.

I took a sip of my tea and placed my cup down before answering, "As long as they are near us, it should be okay, and we'll be able to supervise them."

"Hmm, if you say so then." Said Souji as he laid himself flat on the ground.

"Heisuke's become very active ever since she came here." Stated Saitou as he continued to wipe his katana.

I remained silent but looked at the two outside and Saitou and Souji continued to converse with each other.

Not only Heisuke showed a change, but also Chizuru. The moment that Heisuke entered the room and called her name, all of the tension in Chizuru disappeared and a smile appeared on her face.

It was clear on her face ...

"Hey, Hijikata-san?"

"What is it Heisuke?" I asked back.

Heisuke was leaning back on his elbows as his head laid back looking at me upside down, "Is it okay if Chizuru-chan goes out into the courtyard with me? I'm gonna spar with Sannan-san, can she watch?"

I thought the question over and finally answered, "Some air would do good for her, very well then. But she must be with you at all times. Understood?"

Heisuke smiled widely as he thanked me, "Thanks Hijikata-san!" He then sat himself up right and hopped off the floor quickly facing Chizuru and grabbing her hands, "Let's go Chizuru-chan!"

"O-Okay!"

And with that Chizuru was dragged off with Heisuke.

"You think he likes her Saitou-san?" asked Souji with a huge grin on his face.

"If he does, that has nothing to do with me." Replied Saitou in a cold manner continuing this actions.

Souji seemed surprised at first but laughed it off with a soft chuckle, "Is that so ...?" He then turned to me and asked, "How about you Hijikata-san?"

I looked to the spot they were once sitting at and thought about my answer.

"If he does, he'd be a fool for it. He is a warrior; he puts his life in danger every day, but then again ..."

It would give him something to fight for ...

oOo

"You two are close aren't you." I asked Heisuke as he was writing his notes once again.

"Huh?" He said cupping his hand at his ear leaning a bit towards me, "What'd you say sensei?"

I closed my eyes and looked away repeating the question again, "You and Chizuru ... You two are close, huh?"

Heisuke backed away into his seat and gave me a big smile flashing his teeth at me, "Hell yeah, we've been friends since we were kids."

"Hmm, is that so?"

He nodded his head and continued writing as he spoke more about him and Chizuru's friendship, "She moved here when we were young after her parents passed away in a car accident. She moved in with her uncle who lives right in between me and Souji."

I heard her parents passed away, but how I didn't know. I remained silent so Heisuke could continue his story.

"She was pretty shy at first, and only stayed with her brother—"

Her brother? Yes, I remember her having a twin brother that attends here at Haku High.

"I don't know the whole details about her and her brother, but her brother ended up living with some other relatives while Chizuru stayed with Dr. Kodo." Explained Heisuke as he looked up at me.

I was sort of in and out of it while mentally I was trying to make out everything I was just told about Chizuru.

I didn't snap about if it until I saw a hand waving in front of my face. My eyes adjusted and I saw it was Heisuke who was trying to catch my attention, "Hey, sensei, you feeling alright?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh-yeah, of course, I was ... just thinking about what else we went over class today."

You call that an excuse?

I reached for my pocket but forgot I had ran out of cigarette's I ended up resting my face in my hand while sighing heavily.

"U-Um, I think that's everything sensei. I should get going." Said Heisuke as I heard his chair sliding back and footsteps heading for the exit.

I remained in the same spot until I heard Heisuke call my name, "Hijikata-sensei?"

I lifted my head and turned it to the side to look at him from the corners of my eye, "Yes, Heisuke?"

Heisuke scratched the bridge of his nose as he spoke trying to avoid having to look at me, "Y-You know the whole thing, from yesterday that is ..."

"You whole show you and Chizuru pulled after class?" I asked.

He nodded his head and continued, "I-I was really mad at how Chizuru called you handsome, and in all honesty I don't see why she said that—"

I raised my eyebrow at him trying to see where this whole conversation was going.

I'm guessing Heisuke sensed what I was thinking and took a step back, "W-What I'm trying to say is ... You're not such a bad guy!"

My eyes widened at the next words that came out of Heisuke's mouth, "I don't know why everyone here calls you a 'Demon.'"

Though he said it jokingly while laughing, he didn't notice the affect it had on me and ended up excusing himself out of the room after saying goodbye and thanks.

It's been years since I was called a demon, in college, high school, hell back when we were all in the Shinsengumi.

I felt a small smile appear on my face as I pushed my hair back chuckling to myself.

"Everyone is just full of surprises today aren't they."

* * *

**J-mori**: There you all have it! Again so sorry for the crappiness. I'm working on the next chapter, until then everyone!


	6. The Difference from Dream and Reality

__**J-mori**: Sup everyone, as promised here is the new chapter and I believe it makes up for the long ass wait you guys had to go through and the crappy chapter I posted before. Behold a chapter that is- Well, you'll see for yoursel do hope you all enjoy, because I had so much fun writing it.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from this, simply the words you will be reading, but when it comes to characters and such, nope I own squat, these characters belong to Idea Factory and their creators.**

_Side Note: For this chapter I'm going to announce when it switches point of views, because they kind of jump back and forth this time._

* * *

"_Chizuru, are you okay? Can you hear my voice?"_

Hm? I know this voice ...

"_Chizuru, open your eyes ..."_

He's calling me isn't he? Everything is such a blur right now ...

"_Chizuru ... Wake up."_

oOo Chizuru's POV oOo

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Please head straight to the auditorium, and locate your Homeroom there."

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Please head straight to the auditorium, and locate your Homeroom there."

"Mornin' Saitou!"

Me and Heisuke were arriving to the front gates when we saw Saitou at the gates greeting the students as they walked in giving them instructions on where to head off to for class.

Saitou saw us and nodded his head in our direction when another student passed by him, "Good morning. Please head straight to the auditorium, and locate your Homeroom there." He explained to the student.

Heisuke stopped in his tracks and sighed heavily, "Man, why Saitou joined the student disciplinary committee I'll never understand."

"Well you have to admit, that the committee has been more active ever since Saitou joined them." I said to Heisuke.

I then pressed my hands on his back and tried pushing him forward, "Now, let's get going or we're going to be late!"

"How the hell are we going to be late if we're right outside!?" asked Heisuke trying to push his weight down so I couldn't' push him anymore.

Slowly I could feel my arms giving out and our progress to the gates slowing down. I decided to keep going and push harder but still nothing! I could hear Heisuke laughing telling me to give up.

"Looks like you need a hand there."

From above my shoulder behind me a hand pushed forward resting on Heisuke's back before not pushing him; but shoving him forward forcefully.

"Wha—!?"

Before anything could be done, Heisuke caught himself on his knees while I remained still as a statue watching in horror what just happened, "I-I'm sorry, Heisuke ...! T-That wasn't me ...!"

"Don't worry about it Chizuru, he knows it wasn't you." Said the voice behind me as I felt an arm wrap around my waist, "You should know better Heisuke, making poor little Chizuru bring you to school."

"Souji, you bastard, what the hell was that for!?" yelled Heisuke as he picked himself up.

"That's pay back for leaving without telling me." Answered Okita with a wicked glare.

Heisuke's face turned pale as he backed away from both me and Okita.

"G-Good morning Okita-senpai!" I said looking up at him with a smile on my face.

He looked down at me with a smile as he rubbed his head against mine, "Good morning Chizuru, I'm sorry you were stuck walking with this fool here."

"You guys know I'm still here right!?" asked Heisuke stomping his feet on the ground, "Alright, alright, I get it, I'll go inside now." Added Heisuke his voice showing defeat.

Okita grinned and released me, "Good, now get going."

"You're so mean, Okita-senpai." I said giggling behind my hand hoping he didn't hear.

"As I said before, it's just payback." Responded Okita as he pushed his hair back, "It's good to see you here today, Heisuke was so gloomy yesterday after class."

I could imagine that too. Ever since my brother left, Heisuke was the only person I had to play with when we were kids ...

"You two! Hurry up and report to your homerooms!"

That voice ...!

I look up ahead and standing next to Saitou was him—

"Kaoru ..."

"Hurry up and get inside or we'll mark you guys late." Said Kaoru in a cold tone.

I heard Okita snap his tongue as he put his arm around me, "Let's go Chizuru, better do as Saitou's lapdog says or we'll get bit."

Kaoru glared at Okita as we passed by as Okita simply grinned at him.

I looked at Saitou and he only shook his head as he continued to greet the other students coming inside.

"Chizuru." Said Okita.

"Hm?"

"Promise me that you'll always smile."

I dropped my head to the side and asked, "Why?"

Okita looked down at me with a warm smile and explained, "Your face look much better with a smile, unlike him back there that sour look wouldn't fit you that well."

Unconsciously I felt myself smiling a bit from what Okita said. I know that he was trying to cheer me up, whenever I see Kaoru I always get sad.

But I just can't help it, I miss my brother.

oOo

I thought that if I came to Haku High, I'd get closer to my brother; twin brother that is.

But the way things are now, I'm still in the same spot I was the day after he was taken away from me—

"Hello~ Earth to Chizuru?"

I saw a hand waving in front of me snapping me out of my thoughts, "S-Sorry Okita-senpai."

Okita stared at me for a few seconds but turned away as he pointed to the gymnasium, "Well, I have to report in over there. How about you?" asked Okita looking back at me.

I pointed to the direction that the school infirmary was at and responded, "I need to go check in at the infirmary, and your sister told me I was supposed to stay there while everyone took their examinations."

He nodded his head and smiled at me, "'Kay, I'll see you later then?"

"Later!" I said smiling cheerfully at Okita. We both waved each other off and headed our separate directions.

I entered the school building and made my way towards the infirmary where I was supposed to report to for the time being while all the teachers were with their students at the gym.

"I'll leave the office to you then, Yamazaki."

I heard the school nurses' voice and stopped on my tracks as I saw Sannan turn the corner heading in my direction.

"G-Good morning, Sannan-san!" I said bowing to the brown haired man wearing glasses.

Sannan smiled softly as he nodded his head in greeting, "Good morning, Chizuru. Heading off to the infirmary now are we?"

I nodded my head, "Yes, I was told to report there. Um ... Is the office empty?" I asked trying to look past him.

He looked back at the direction he came from and shook his head, "No, Yamazaki is there. He already took the examinations so he'll be taking care of the infirmary for me while I go and check on the other students."

I smiled hearing Yamazaki's name, "Yamazaki-senpai is in the office?"

He nodded his head and walked past me, "Yes, I think he was already expecting you to arrive. He has everything set out."

"Thank you for telling me, Sanna-san!" I said as I rushed and turned the corner heading towards the infirmary.

Upon arriving I stopped in front of the door and knocked on it waiting to be invited in, "Yamazaki-senpai, are you in there?"

I waited a few seconds and finally I heard his voice, "You can come in, the door is open."

I happily opened the door and entered the room, "Good morning, Yamazaki-senpai!"

Yamazaki was sitting at the counter with boxes of medical equipment in front of him, he was looking over a clipboard before looking up at me and smiling back, "Good morning."

I didn't wait for instructions and sat beside him beginning to open the boxes while we continued reading the contents on the clipboard he held.

The reason why I was so happy and eager to arrive here was because Yamazaki was sort of my mentor in medical treatment. Everything he learned from Sannan, he would teach me. Maybe it's cause my dad is a doctor that I always found myself intrigued by things related to medicine.

"I heard you already took your examinations." I said as I took out some bandages and wraps.

Yamazaki let out a sigh before answering dropping the clipboard on the counter as he dropped his head too, "Of course, if I didn't take it early Sannan would have been the one monitoring."

I don't blame Yamazaki for his response; all of people weren't comfortable with Sannan, mostly cause of rumors circulation around about him conducting experiments on any living thing. If he did them to students, no one knew, but then again no one really wanted to find out.

"Do you think he'll probe anyone today?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"If anyone, hopefully Okita." He replied with a soft chuckle.

I giggled at his statement, for some weird reason, those two never really got along.

"Now, where should we begin?" asked Yamazaki looking at me.

I tried remembering were we left off from our last practice but recalled something I wanted to bring up, "Oh! Can you show me how to probably wrap someone's head?"

Yamazaki looked at me surprised and asked, "Why would you want to wrap someone's head?"

"Heisuke and Okita-senpai. They were practicing kendo a few weeks ago and Okita smacked Heisuke on the back of the head."

I was going to saw more but was cut off when Yamazaki held his hand up, "You don't have to say anymore, I can see what happened."

I frowned a bit remembering the event, Heisuke's face covered in blood laughing the pain off saying everything was okay as I was panicking about what to do. I hated that feeling of not being able to do anything!

"Please teach me well, senpai; knowing those two, I know for a fact it'll happen again." I said in defeat.

"If not by accident, there's always the chance it could happen during practices here at school." Added Yamazaki while he began unrolling the bandages.

He did have a point. Haku High is one of the top school that teach kendo to their students. Our principal Kondou Isami is the instructor for the Kendo club we have here. Just about everyone is a member of that club, Heisuke, Okita, Saitou, even a number of teachers!

Yamazaki used to be a member but decided to drop out since it was interfering with his studies.

From the teachers I know that are a part of the club are Harada, Shinpachi, and Hijikata, each one being a part of the club when they were students at this school.

Speaking of Hijikata—

"Chizuru, are you alright?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Yamazaki, "Eh?"

Yamazaki laid his hand on my forehead as he explained, "Your face is really bright, do you have a fever?"

Bright!?

N-No, no, it's not that, it's—

"Yamazaki, are you in here?"

That voice—!

I jumped off my seat and headed towards the bathroom as I heard the door begin to open and someone entering in the room, "Sannan wanted me to ask you to bring him the rooster for 2-B."

I heard Yamazaki's voice being a little surprised as though he was caught off guard when he responded, "O-Of course, that's Sanosuke's Harada's class, right?"

"The very one. He forgot to bring the rooster from his car which also has his keys hostage at the moment."

"Okay then, I'll go send him it right now. What are you going to be doing, Hijikata-sensei?" asked Yamazaki.

I clasped my hands over my mouth trying to hide my breathing, which was clearly uneven at moment.

The events from a few days ago in his car were flashing through my head as I heard Hijikata respond.

"I'll probably head back in a bit too, I just need to use the bathroom real quick."

What!?

I began to look left and right to see if there were any windows in the bathroom here, but of course with my luck there wasn't any. Well there was a small one, but I couldn't fit into it, especially since it looked like it wasn't meant for opening; just meant for bringing light into the room.

"Okay, I'll try to hurry back." Said Yamazaki before leaving the room.

Never was I terrified in my life than I was at this moment ...

oOo Hijikata's POV oOo

The room was empty after Yamazaki left. I stood there at the door for a few seconds before turning towards the direction that bathroom was at.

I walked up to the door and grabbed the knob with the intentions of turning it open, but to my surprise.

"It's locked?"

I knocked on the door and asked, "Is anyone in there?"

Waiting for a response, no one answered.

Sannan never locks the door if it's empty, so why is it locked now?

I knocked again but slightly harder this time, "Oi! If someone's in there, wake up and get off your ass already! Some people have to use it too!"

Nothing still? Okay this is getting annoying.

I turned the knob seeing if maybe it was jammed, but no it was clearly locked.

"You wanna play this way? Fine then, I'll just go get the spare key Sannan has in the room." I said in a annoyed tone loud enough for the person inside to hear. I was going to turn back when I heard someone yell for my to stop—

"Chizuru?" I asked. The voice was clearly that of a girls' and there was only one student here that was a girl.

I felt my jaw drop as everything began to sink in—

I almost kissed this girl.

I slapped a hand over my mouth trying to prevent myself from swearing aloud and probably took a step or two back.

"C-Chizuru, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you in there."

If it was Chizuru on the other side of the door then she remained quiet. Maybe it was my conscious making me feel even more guilty and just imagined her there, I suppose the only way to find out was to open that door.

I quickly rushed to the counter and opened the 2nd drawer where Sannan kept the spare keys to the bathroom in the infirmary and sprinted back to the bathroom.

Let's see if it is my mind playing tricks on me or not—

I shoved the key into the lock and twisted it hearing the mechanism unlock, and at that moment I pushed the door open.

Maybe a little too hard after I heard the door smack into something.

My eyes grew wide when the realization kicked in, I smacked Chizuru didn't I.

Because I saw her sitting against the wall with her head down—

"Chizuru!" I screamed as I leapt towards her body lifting her head up to see if the door left any marks.

"H-Hijikata ... sensei ...?"

It was her in the flesh, and she was in and out of it.

"What the hell did I do!?" I questioned myself as I picked up her body and carried her to the nearest bed.

I checked her head and saw that she had no bruises on her face, so what happened I think was that she hit the back of her head on the wall when she saw the door coming straight towards her.

I slapped my palm on my face cursing myself mentally for my stupidity.

"The hell was I thinking just pushing the door open, what if she was using it or something!?" I muttered behind my hand.

Stupid, stupid. I don't know which was worse the mental argument I had back in my car after I dropped her off at her house and tried to kiss her of what's going on here right now.

"Unh ..."

I jumped a bit hearing her voice. I lowered my hand slightly and saw that her eyes were slightly open looking up at me.

oOo Chizuru's POV oOo

Everything's a blur right now ...

I feel a throbbing in my head, like if I was just hit by a truck or something.

"Chizuru, are you okay? Can you hear my voice?"

That voice ...

"H-Hijikata-sensei ...?"

I saw a dark figure hover over me before my eyelids dropped shut hearing that same voice again, "Chizuru, open your eyes ..."

"Ungh ..."

I tried doing as said, but nothing happened. Out of nowhere I felt what I think was a hand touch me on the side of my face cupping my cheek in it.

"Chizuru ..."

I opened my eyes slightly and saw a face inches in front of me as their lips whispered, "Wake up."

"Wake ... up ...?"

The outline of the head nodded, "I'm going to lift your up slightly, I need to check the back of your head."

I felt a second hand slid under my head. Just barely lifting up my head began to ache in pain and I clasped the elbows of the arms that were around me, "S-Stop ..." I groaned in pain.

"It is the back of the head." Said the voice.

"Hijikata-sensei ... Is that you?" I asked trying to focus my eyes.

I was able to make out there eyes and saw that they were looking straight into mines. I felt like I was in this position before.

"Sensei ...?"

"Chizuru, I'm so sorry. That was stupid of me to do."

It is Hijikata. I smiled faintly feeling relieved.

"You don't have to apologize, sensei. I was still blushing from when I heard your voice."

"My voice?"

"In your car ... I thought you were going to kiss me." Giggling faintly I continued, "It would have been my first kiss."

"Chizuru ..."

Well, this is an interesting dream ... Right?

Any moment now I'll wake up, any moment—

Now ...

"Mmph ...!"

Out of nowhere my voice became muffled.

Luckily for me, my senses were beginning to come back to me so maybe now I'll get some answers.

Slowly my eyes were beginning to clear, and the face that was in front of me. Their eyes were closed, their breath was held, their hair was touching my face, and their lips ... Were pressed against mine.

I tried speaking but felt their lips press harder against mine, shaking slightly.

This sensation, felt too real. Like it wasn't a dream—

Oh my god, this isn't a dream! This is really happening, then that mean ...

Hijikata is kissing me right now!?

* * *

**J-mori**: And I stop right there! Oh cliffhangers, how we hate you so much haha lol Thank you for reviewing everyone, I'll begin the next chapter right away, I hope this makes it up to you all. I need to bring more Saitou into this I always liked him, no Okita because my sister likes him ( Just kidding, I'll bring more of him too lol x D )  
xPorcelain Vampirex: HIJIKATAxCHIZURU FOREVER! FTW! haha lol


	7. Phone Calls

**J-mori: **ZOMG, look it's a new chapter! I truly apologize for this long LONG delay of an update, I clearly didn't help myself with last chapter's cliffhanger, so kudos to you all karma definitely got me back. And sorry it's such a short chapter (at least I feel it is) But I had such a bad case of writers block and then I started classes just earlier this month I was only able to work on this during my break at work. But good news! I started working on the next chapter so I promise I will not rest until I complete even if it kills me!

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this only the words that were typed up in this whole page (get it get it? Cause you know it's a page on your screen and - Yeah I'll just shut up right now -shot-) All the characters in this story are owned by their rightful owners, IDEA FACTORY**

* * *

We both held the kiss for what felt like forever. At first I was completely shocked to realize that Hijikata was kissing me, but after a few seconds, it felt right and I couldn't stop myself from kissing the man back; even if he is my teach—

No, this isn't right ...!

I mustered up whatever strength I could gathered and began to push my hands against his chest hoping that I would be able to push him away, but my efforts were for nothing.

My hands resisted my orders and rested along his chest. At last the kiss ended as he slowly backed away from me ...

My lips were still warm from his being pressed against his and slowly I began to feel self-conscious of everything. I quickly covered my mouth with my lips and turned to the side so that I could cover the heat that was rising to my face and appearing on my cheeks.

I tried to calm myself but at the same time I couldn't help but notice that I was short of breath, my chest was heaving up and down very quickly trying to gather air in my lungs.

I felt Hijikata shift as he seated himself at the side of my bed, his hand rested on my head. I winced a little from the pain that was on the back of my head; I had completely forgotten about that.

"Chizuru ..." said Hijikata snapping me back to his presence being beside me.

"How is your head feeling? Sorry, if I was too rough with you back there ..."

I bit my lip and curled up into a ball trying to muster the courage to speak.

"About what we just did—"

I looked away from my hands and up to look at his face but was faced with the back of his head as he was looking at the door to the nurses' room, "S-Sensei ...?

He heard me and turned back to me, he had a faint smile on his face as he spoke, "We'll talk about this later, for now you focus on resting, understand?"

Unconsciously I nodded my head and laid back on the bed as he adjusted my position so that I had my back flat on the mattress.

Just as soon as I settled into the comfy bed the door slid open and Yamazaki walked in.

His face showed confusion as he looked at me and Hijikata. His eyes shifting left and right until he finally spoke, "What happened here, Hijikata-sensei?"

Hijikata brushed his hair back and explained how when he tried to get into the bathroom he didn't know I was in there, at first I thought he was going to tell him the actual truth until he continued saying how when I tried getting out the door wouldn't bulge so he tried to force open and as a result I fell down from having the door fly open out of nowhere.

I tried to hold back the urge to calling him a liar, but then if the truth of what happened got out who knows what would happen. I didn't want to get Hijikata in trouble ...

"So her head is hurt? It's ironic how just earlier you were asking how to treat a head wound." Stated Yamazaki as he sighed and shook his head.

"Well, Hijikata-sensei, thank you for staying with her, I'll take care of the rest."

Hijikata nodded his head and walked to the door stopping as he took a look back at me.

Though he didn't say a word something inside me knew that he was mentally telling me not to say a word about what just happened.

I tried to smile at him to reassure him I wouldn't speak a word but he walked out of the room before I could ...

Out of nowhere all of my energy left my body and my head dropped back onto the pillow, I released a deep sigh as my eyes closed on me. I could hear Yamazaki digging through the cabinets, probably gathering the bandages and medicine for my wound most likely.

I tried opening my eyes but found that they were really heavy and unwilling to move. Slowly I drifted off to sleep, my mind filling with images of Hijikata

ooo

I made my way back to the gymnasium when I heard someone call me out, "Hijikata-sensei, what are you doing out here?"

I stopped and turned to see Okita standing behind me with a grin on his face, "Souji? Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

He laughed and pulled out his cell phone as he explained, "Always so suspicious, sensei. I was just making a call to my sister; she was asking me how Chizuru was doing."

"You guys are close aren't you." I muttered as I turned back to continue making my way to the gym.

"But of course! Dr. Kodo asked my sister to keep an eye on Chizuru while he was away." Said Okita as he began to look through his phone.

"Hey, you know you're not supposed to have that out." I said pointing at the phone.

Okita sighed and put the phone away, "I know, but I thought maybe you wouldn't be such a buzz kill about it."

I shook my head and sighed as well as we both walked back inside.

Once we entered we saw all the students standing around with their shirts off as they waited for their turn to go up.

"Don't' be a perv and stare, sensei." said Okita nudging me at the side.

I shot back a glare as I responded back, "What the hell are you talking? I'm trying to find my class ..."

I scanned to area to see where my class was at, but it seems that we moved to a different location from where I had left them.

"Hmm ..." No sign of anyone, just where the hell did they go?

"Looks like they got buried in the crowd, hm?" said Okita with a grin on his face.

I sighed and brushed my hair back, "I asked Sannan to keep an eye on them, looks like they got pushed up in the line."

"Sucks for you then, as for me Sanosuke-sensei is right over there so I'll leave you." Said Okita as he waved at me while walking off.

"Oi, Souji, if you want your phone out for today then text Heisuke or Saitou to look for me."

He paused for a second then pulled out his phone, "Sure thing, but you can't go being mad at me if you see me with my phone for the rest of today."

"Just this once!" I yelled at him making sure he heard me.

He lazily waved his hand in the air showing that he heard but didn't really care.

"I swear, he such a pain in the ass at times."

"Oi! Sensei, we're over here!"

I looked up towards the right and saw Heisuke waving his arms in the air trying to catch my attention, "How the hell did you guys end up over there?"

I made my way through the sea of students and arrived at my class to see that majority of the students were missing, "Okay, where is everybody?" I said in an annoyed tone.

Saitou raised his hand up and spoke, "They're undergoing their examinations right now, we just finished up and were told to come here and wait for you."

"Is that so." I looked at my students and counted 10 with us right now.

"If we're done here then there's no reason for us stay here, I guess we can head back to the classroom."

"What about everyone else, sensei?" asked Heisuke.

"I'll go over to Sannan and tell him to send them to the room, the rest of you start moving." I ordered as I left them.

"Don't worry, Hijikata-sensei, Saitou'll make sure we make it there!" yelled Heisuke before running out of the gym laughing.

Maybe I made a bad call? But then again, Saitou is part of the Student Discipline Committee so I doubt the other students will try to pull anything.

I chuckled at the thought of Saitou lecturing any of them for doing something against school regulations, "That's Saitou for you." I said to myself.

"Ah, Hijikata, I'm just about done with your students." Said Sannan as I approached the table he was seated at while he wrote notes about the students.

"I know, the others told me. I just wanted to tell you to tell the rest of them to head back to my room when you're done with them."

Sannan smiled softly as he nodded his head, "Of course, I'll do just that."

I nodded my head back, and started heading back to the class.

"You seriously kissed her!?"

I stopped dead in my tracks and shot a glare back at whoever said that fearing that they saw what happened between me and Chizuru earlier, but much to my relief there were two students gossiping with one another, it seems that one of the two had their first kiss with a girl from Shimabara.

I let out a sigh of relief knowing that I wasn't caught and quickly tried making it to the door but was stopped once again when I heard a familiar voice speak up, "Where have you been Hijikata?"

I felt an arm warp place itself around my back the hand hanging off my shoulder as Sanosuke leaned on me, "What happened to just getting the papers for Sannan?"

I rolled my head to the side trying to hide my lie as I answered, "Something happened that needed my attention to."

Sanosuke whistled before answer, "Must be something pretty serious to keep you away from your students for a while."

I shrugged and moved his hand away, "I guess so."

"Where you heading to now?" asked Sanosuke as I started walking away.

"Half of my students are done with their examinations, so I sent them to our room." I answered back not slowing down my pace.

Sanosuke nodded in his slowly before his eyes caught two kids goofing around, "H-Hey, you two knock it off!"

I rolled up my sleeve slightly to take a glimpse of my watch and saw that we still had an hour left before lunch. I really hope it passes by quick so I can speak with Chizuru about what happened earlier.

Her mind must me a complete mess right about now ...

ooo

"My mind is a complete mess right about now ..." I sighed burying my head into the pillow.

"Now Chizuru, you know you're supposed to take it easy right now." Said Yamazaki as he was dusting off some of Sannans' equipment.

I sat up careful to ensure that I didn't cause any unnecessary pain to my head as I patted my hands down on the blanket over my legs, "How long do I have to stay here, Yamazaki?"

"Maybe until lunch, but then again I don't think you should be moving around during then."

"But then how would I get my lunch!?" I questioned pouting my cheeks out a bit.

"I would go get it for you of course." Answered back Yamazaki.

"I see ..." I muttered in defeat. Yamazaki was always someone that once they had their mind made up they refused to change it easily.

But I have to get out of here soon, I need to talk to him ... About that kiss ...

I touched my lips gently with the tips of my index finger and noted how cold they were. The warmth from his lips were gone ...

"Hijikata-sensei ..."

"Hm? What did you say Chizuru?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and waved my hands around, "N-N-Nothing, Yamazaki! I guess my head is still a little fuzzy!" I didn't help myself trying to appear as casual with this awkward nervous laugh that came out of my mouth. I literally slapped my hand over my mouth and cursed myself for that stupid act just now.

Yamazaki looked at me all awkward that his eyebrow was raised and his mouth was slightly opened as though he was trying to form something to say but in the end he shook his head and continued dusting.

I thanked the Heavens for letting me off the hook.

"Yamazaki~?"

"What is it now Chizuru?"

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"You don't need to ask you know, there's a bathroom right over there." He said pointing to the bathroom in the room.

I winced a bit remembering that that specific door caused me my current pain, "You mean the room where I got trapped in?"

Yamazaki looked up from the stethoscope with a blank stare as though he realized I had a point. He was quiet for a few seconds before dropping his head back down to continue wiping but during so he spoke, "True, I guess you can go to the one down the hallway, but don't overexert yourself, okay?"

I nodded my head and smiled, "Of course Yamazaki! Thank you so much!" I threw the covers off my legs and rushed out of the infirmary.

It wasn't until I was down the hall that I realized the ground beneath me was freezing cold that it dawned on me I forgot to put my shoes back on.

I slapped my hand on my head calling myself an idiot but only proved my stupidity by crying out a bit, "O-Ow, I forgot not the head ...!"

Boy, was my heads in the clouds right about now. All I could think about was Hijikata and how much I wanted to talk to him right now that I forgot how sensitive my head was right now.

"We need to take this nice and slow Chizuru, you can't go back to the infirmary to get your shoes." Looks like the only thing I could do was continue on in my socks.

I don't know why but I was tiptoeing as though someone would end up hearing my footsteps which were barely even audible.

Why am I so nervous about? I'm just roaming around the school I attend, so why be on alert for anything?

"Chizuru?"

I stopped and covered my mouth trying to hide my faint scream and quickly moved to the trash can that was stationed in the hallway. I curled up behind it and remained still as I heard someone walk into that same hallway.

"She's still in the infirmary."

"Okita ...?" I peeked out from behind the trashcan and saw Okita was standing in the middle of the hallway talking into his cellphone.

"You know you call a lot asking about Chizuru, when are you ever going to call to ask about me?" asked Okita with a frown on his face as he twirled one of the ends of his hair around his finger.

"Is he talking to Mitsu?" I asked myself.

"Hm~? Sis you're yelling again."

I faintly giggled, "I was right..."

"Okay, okay, I get how much you wanted a little sister, but you can't forget you have a little brother too." Whined Okita.

I heard his footsteps coming closer towards me that I panicked and covered my eyes hoping that if I couldn't see him he wouldn't have been able to see me either. I felt my heart knocking on my chest that I feared for a moment that Okita would be able to hear my heartbeat!

"Sis, you're breaking up again, mind if I call you back during lunch?" asked Okita his voice barely passing by me as he walked, "That's good? Alright then, I'll talk to you later."

I peeked between my eyes and saw Okita walking down the hallway as he waved his hand as though he was waving good-bye to someone in front of him, "Later sis~" And with that he hanged up his phone.

I considered this as my only opportunity to get away that I started tip-toeing again still crouching downwards making my way around the trashcan.

I heard Okita stop walking that I froze in place and looked back at him to see if he saw me. I felt my face go pale as I was met with green eyes and a playful smile as though a cat had just found a mouse to play with.

"O-Okita-senpai, w-what are you doing out here?" I asked back with a nervous laugh.

Okita titled his head to the side closing his cell phone and tugging both hands along with his cell phone into his pocket, "Hello Chizuru, shouldn't I be asking you that same question?"

I looked around to see something that I could use an excuse but to no avail all that was near me was this trashcan.

"Chizuru, shouldn't you be in the infirmary with Yamazaki?" asked Okita taking a step towards me.

"Y-Yes, but I was heading towards the bathroom."

Okita's smile grew even more as he pointed behind him, "You know you already passed it right?"

"R-Really?" I didn't realize that!" I said pretending to scratch the back of my head with my hand.

I saw Okita's eyes open big as he pointed at me, "What happened to you, your head is bandaged up."

"O-Oh! I-I accidently tripped so Yamazaki helped me wrap up the wound."

"Oh~ I see then." He walked up to me and grabbed my hand pulling me up to my feet, "Let's get you back to the infirmary."

"N-No, I'm not going back until I use the bathroom!"

Yamazaki looked at me with a grin and questioned, "Do you really even have to use it?"

I panicked again and pointed at his phone, "Hey you had your phone out, I'm going to tell!"

"Is that so~ I got permission from Hijikata-sensei that I could use it all day today." Answered Okita with a hum to his voice with each word he spoke.

"Are you serious!?"

He nodded his head and pulled me close to him, "Yes, I am serious, now let's get you to the infirmary so you can rest up."

Before I knew it, we were back at the infirmary.

* * *

**J-mori: **And there you guys have it, Okita ruined her plan what a jerk! Naw, I think Okita's pretty cool and so does majority of the female population in my family, I swear the guys a chick magnet! Well, that's it for now, I'll keep working on the next chapter and also heads up, I'm working on a story for _Shingeki no Kyojin_ so that also has my attention right now so if the update it delayed again, that's probably cause I'm working on that fic as well. Until next time everyone!


End file.
